the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
|tda-debut = Mickey's Magical TV World "I Oughta Be in Toons" |voice = Wayne Allwine |creator = |fullname = Michel Mouse |alias = The Mouse |personality = |alliance = |home = Mouseton |family = |pets = Pluto |friends = Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bonkers D. Bobcat |minions = |enemies = Pete, The Phantom Blot |likes = |dislikes = |quote = }} Mickey Mouse is one of the world's best known cartoon characters, created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1928 as Disney's new star, following the loss of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to Charles Mintz and Universal Studios. Though his first produced film was the silent short Plane Crazy (no relation), Mickey made his theatrical debut in Steamboat Willie, which has the distinction of being the first sound cartoon short. In more recent times, for several decades, Mickey's active animation career became secondary to his more visible role as the face and mascot of The Walt Disney Company. Despite being Disney's most famous cartoon character and having hosted his own television program, The Mickey Mouse Club, in the 1950s, Mickey ironically did not star in any shows created for the Disney Afternoon, other than receiving a guest spot in the Bonkers episode "I Oughta Be in Toons" (where he was oddly kept off-camera and not referred to by name) and a cameo in A Goofy Movie. However, he did appear prominently in the original opening and end credits sequences for the block, and also starred alongside the Disney Afternoon characters in Mickey's Magical TV World at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom as well as in the Disney on Ice shows that featured said characters. Darkwing Duck comic book writer Aaron Sparrow has noted that he wanted to do a story for the comic that would've had Mickey teaming up with Darkwing to battle the Phantom Blot."Comic Q&A: Ask The Professionals", The Old Haunt: A Darkwing Duck forum Appearances in Disney Afternoon media .]] TV episodes * ''Adventures of the Gummi Bears ** "The Sinister Sculptor" (sculpture) * Bonkers ** "I Oughta Be in Toons" Other related media * Mickey's Magical TV World * Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary * Walt Disney's World on Ice: Double Feature... Live! * A Goofy Movie (cameo) * Walt Disney's World on Ice 3-D Mentions * In the Darkwing Duck episode "Comic Book Capers", Launchpad remarks "DW is really somethin', starrin' in his own comic book. Just like Mickey Mouse!" (Ironically, Mickey's then-current comic book, Mickey Mouse Adventures, got cancelled shortly after the episode aired.) * In the Bonkers episode "Of Mice and Menace", the steering wheel that Mickey piloted at the beginning of Steamboat Willie is shown to be on display at the Toon Museum, right under a framed photo of the iconic scene of Mickey steering the riverboat from the short. Later in the episode, Bonkers dresses up two of the mice as Mickey. * In the Bonkers episode "Springtime for the Iguana", Bonkers, trying to convince Roderick Lizzard to play a monster, brings up how Mickey got his start in "the lowly role of a steamboat captain." (It should be noted that Pete was actually the captain in Steamboat Willie, and Mickey was his deck hand.) * At the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, when Genie escapes from the Vanishing Isle, he comes out steering a black-and-white steamboat, imitating Mickey in the opening from Steamboat Willie. References External links * * Disney.com profile * Official Facebook page Category:Bonkers characters Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Characters originating from Disney shorts‎ Category:Characters Category:Males